Legend of the Dragonborn
by Reevee21
Summary: What if there were spirits before the guardians? A different sort of 'guardian' not appointed to protecting children, but the world they depend on? And it seems that with a new enemy rising and climate spinning out of control, these Dragonborn will need to take flight once more...rating might go up!


**}-Legend of the Dragonborn—{  
a RotG Fanfiction**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, DreamWorks does.  
I do own rights to my dragons, although I'll admit AmberDS inspired them.**

**}-Introduction—{**

The cold of the midnight wind rustled the pines and dead leaves on the ground. The sky shone clearly ahead, the moon almost entirely full and white as a willow branch. The lake ahead wasn't entirely frozen over; only the sides were covered in a thin sheet of ice that could break with the weight of one's gaze.

A mountain was in the distance, not a very large one, but with a cave halfway up shrouded in dark. A town was opposite of the mountain, with log cabins and warm fires. Lastly, on another side, was a lone wood cabin.

This was about three or so hundred years from when you sit there, reading this.

The only noise other than the whispering wind, gossiping about what will happen, and the rustling leaves, anxiously muttering with themselves, was the soft sound of something walking. It was a muffled sound, paced like a cat's but with the weight of something more behind it.

A lone, shadowed figure was walking, features blurred in the low light, creating this noise.

Finally, this figure reached this lake. It stepped into the light to reveal a girl, a teenager's age. She had straight, silver-tinted hair and pale skin. Her choice of clothing was a blue shirt with sagging sleeves and deep purple, fleece pants.

What really set her apart were the two webbed ears on her head, webbed wings on her back, and long, scaly tail. A line of thin, long spikes ran down her back, connected with more webbing. Her draconic features were dark blue with white, crystalline skin in between, much like a European dragon. Her hands and feet were uncovered to show four dark blue toes and fingers with hooked, white claws.

She went to her fours for traction as she glided to the center of the lake. If one looked close enough, he could see that her 'frost' was slowly melting away into small droplets.

She stopped at the center of the lake, where an ice trail had formed for her. Putting a dissolving talon on the spot, she looked to the moon and asked, "Here?"

She waited for a reply. Finally, her right ear twitched and she nodded once.

With sudden energy, she put both hands together and dive-bombed the ice. The girl broke through like a polar bear and went to work.

She swam to the side of the lake and started back up what the weather had begun, coating the top of the lake in thick ice. Understanding the moon's plans, she thinned it near the spot she was before and left the hole open.

She continued on, frosting the lake, until it looked entirely natural. By then her frosted parts were so small they only lined the inside of her actual skin. She was running out of breath, too.

Finally, she once again came to the hole she had started at. She closed it with the thinnest ice she had, knowing fully what was to happen.

She smiled thinly as the moon's light was clouded from ice. She stopped moving, letting herself sink to the very bottom of the lake. Her ice white eyes were darkening with weakness, her silvery hair fading to a plain black.

She reached the stony bottom, wreathed her wings around herself, and closed her eyes, letting a single, wispy breath of blue ice particles leave her mouth.

Her tail curled against her as her breath rose to the water around it, eventually fading out.

The moon continued to focus its bright, pale gaze upon the spot, pleased in its friend's sacrifice. Now it just had to wait until tomorrow…

* * *

That lake,  
that now frozen-over lake that would be great for a skating session,  
was a certain one in Burgess to play a very particular role in a certain winter spirit's death.  
This draconic being had given her own spirit up for it, and she would find herself not regretting it three hundred or so years later…

* * *

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! I'm new to this section of writing, so I'll introduce myself. My name's Reevee, but you can call me Renee or even Reev on occasion (tips hat of dreamsand)  
...you saw that coming, didn't you? Well, sand hat or not, I'm glad your reading this! Review, favorite or follow (better yet, do all three!) and stay tuned for the first chapter!**


End file.
